


When The Day Met The Night

by reptilianraven



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, is this a songfic? i think it is a songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-29
Updated: 2012-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-17 06:58:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reptilianraven/pseuds/reptilianraven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you first saw him, he was running.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When The Day Met The Night

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this while listening to [When The Day Met The Night by P!ATD](http://www.listenonrepeat.com/watch/?v=Uh6rVCksoYw)  
> i guess this is a songfic of some sort, i dont know

When you first saw him, he was running. 

It was a blisteringly hot summer day and you questioned why you even went out in the first place, but when you saw him you figured it was worth it. You were sitting in some coffee shop in an attempt to get out of the heat, sipping some overpriced caffeine-tea beverage. You were sitting right next to the window, looking out at all the poor souls who are becoming victim to this horrible temperature.

Nothing caught your eye for a good while.

But then you saw a flash of blue.

He was running, you’re not sure from what. He had perpetually messy black hair that flowed as he ran, his skin was pale, and for a split second he looked your way.

Those blue eyes framed by glasses locked on to yours and for some reason he looks like he is just barely hanging on.

But it couldn't last. He was running after all.

He came then he went and all you were left with was a memory of those bright blue eyes staring back at you.

\---

The second time you see him, he isn't running anymore, but the look in his eyes hasn't changed.

You are biking throughout town and you run him over. The momentum of the crash causes your shades to fly off your face and onto the ground.

You see him lying on the ground, trying to get up, you get off of your bike as fast as you can to help him.

“Holy shit I am so sorry.” You say as he groans on the sidewalk. “Shit are you okay?” You try to pull him up but he quickly swats away your hand.

“Yeah I’m fine just watch where you’re go-“ He stops in the middle of sentence when he looks up at you and you realize that you aren't wearing your shades.

Red meets blue without anything in between.

His expression softens.

He takes your hand and you help him up and for some reason he feels so cold.

“Okay well.” He speaks up and you notice how smooth his voice sounds. “I better get going.” He turns and starts walking and he tries to hide it but you can see how he is limping.

You run after him. “Dude you’re hurt.” You see his face and you can see how he visibly winces in pain when he puts pressure on his left leg. “I think you should probably get that checked or something”

“I’m fine, leave me alone.” He snaps and his smooth voices cracks.

“No you’re not fine.” You grab his arm and he stops walking. “If you won’t let me take you to the hospital then at least let me try and fix your goddamn leg”

He grumbles but he doesn't refuse. 

You put his arm around your neck, he sighs and starts leaning on you immediately.

“I’m fine my ass.” You mumble and he shoots you a look of irritation. 

You get back to where your motorbike before you speak again. 

“Can you get up by yourself or--“

“I’m injured not disabled.” He says as he unlatches his arm from your neck. He manages to settle himself on the seat and you get on as well.

You turn the key in the ignition and his arms wrap around waist almost automatically, you don’t dwell on it for long though. 

When you reach your building he lets go of you and you can’t help but be a little disappointed, all is well again though when his arm is around your neck and you’re helping him walk. You take the elevator up and the entire time he is silent.

When the elevator opens he finally speaks.

“I’m John. John Egbert.” He says ever so quietly.

“I’m Dave Strider, nice to meet you John.” You say as you help him walk the rest of the way to your door.

You let go of him for a while to unlock your door and once you get it open you lead him to your couch. He sits obediently.

You drag a nearby seat and he lays his leg on it.

“So Dave.” You carefully take of his shoe from his left leg. “Why are you doing this?” You see that his ankle is swollen

“I just ran you over, I think it should be common courtesy to at least see that you’re walking right.” You stand. “Also I think your ankle might be twisted, doesn't look broken though.” 

“Oh darn.” He says coldly, almost as if there have been millions of other things that have happened to him that were so much worse.

“Stay here, I’ll just go and get some bandages.” You state as you walk to your bathroom. You smirk to yourself when you hear him mumble something along the lines “It’s not like I can go anywhere.”

You get to your bathroom and you open the medicine cabinet, you get a roll of bandage and a bottle of painkillers as well.

When you get back to him he has taken off his glasses and his head is leaning back against the couch.

You hand him the painkillers and he immediately downs two pills dry. 

“Uh dude, I think you’re only supposed to take one.” He glares at you.

“The first one is for my ankle, the second one is for later I guess.” 

“What’s happening later?” You ask and he simply shrugs.

You carefully bandage his ankle, while doing so you finally get a closer look at his face. He has got buckteeth that peek out of his mouth, he has subtle eye bags under his eyes, his dark black hair frames his pale face perfectly. Eventually you realize that he is staring at you staring at him, you avert your gaze quickly after that.

You finish and you secure the bandage with a pin.

“When you get home you should probably put some cold compress on that” You tell him as he puts his shoe back on. “Where do you live? I can give you a ride.”

“No need.” He stands, puts his glasses back on and starts walking to your door.

“Dude come on, there is no way you are walking.”

“I can handle myself, you've done enough.” He spits at you bitterly.

“John.” You see something in his eyes and he snaps.

“Look I don’t _live_ anywhere! I live wherever it’s warm enough and where people can’t mug me!” He raises his voice at you and he realizes it a second afterward, his eyes show something like fear but it is covered up almost instantly.

You wonder briefly how he built his walls so thick.

He looks to the floor. “Shit…..sorry.” 

“No it’s okay.” You say and he sighs in relief. “But you’re staying here.” The relief that was there is gone when you look at him.

“What? Why?” He asks.

“Because I ran you over with my motorcycle and you have nowhere else to go.” You state as a fact.

“I don’t get it? Why are you doing this.” He sounds so skeptical. 

“It’s a little something called being a decent human being, hopefully you’ve heard of it” It occurs to you that maybe he hasn’t.

He looks like he is weighing the pros and cons of staying with you until he sighs and he looks like he finally will let you be nice to him.

“Fine.” He says stubbornly. 

“If it makes you feel any better, for every day you spend here we’re splitting the rent.”

“Actually yes, that makes me feel better.” 

You raise an eyebrow. “Why?”

“Makes me feel less like I owe you.” He says sadly.

\---

It has been three days since John started living with you.

He sleeps on the couch, he makes really good breakfast food and half the time you have no idea where he is.

It has only been three days but his routine has always been the same.

He wakes up a bit earlier than you then he makes breakfast (you don’t even ask him to but my fucking god it tastes delicious), the smell of it always manages to wake you up. He always leaves soon after, only notifying you with a wave and a quiet “I’m just going out”.

When he comes back you are almost always asleep.

On the fourth day you ask him before he leaves after breakfast.

“John!” You shout at him as he walks towards your door. 

“What.”

“Where do you even go every day?” You ask before taking your last forkful of pancakes.

He runs a hand through his hair. “Uh….work?”

“What do you do?”

“Why is now suddenly ‘interrogate John day.’” He quips.

“Hey you’re my roommate and I barely know shit about you.” You internally smile when he sits down in front of you.

“Yeah and I don’t know anything about you either.” He says and rolls his eyes. “What do _you_ do for money? I haven’t even seen you leave this place.” 

“I DJ at this club on weekends.” You say defensively and he smirks.

For some reason that smirk rocks your world.

“Okay now it’s your turn.” You declare. “What do you do to get cash?”

He bites his lip nervously. “I do stuff.”

“What kind of stuff?”

“Stuff.”

“You’re not being fair.” You whine and he laughs and his laugh sounds amazing. “Come on dude, it’s not like you’re doing anything illegal.” He stops laughing and realize that you have made a mistake.

“Uh.”

“ _Dude._ ” You stare at him. “What do you do?”

“It’s legal!” He squeaks out. “Legal enough…..” He adds afterwards.

“John, what the fuck do you do for money?” You are genuinely curious now and a bit worried, illegal shit means danger and even if you just met John four days ago, you don’t want him getting hurt.

“Look it’s nothing too bad okay.” He assures you. “I just arrange some stuff or crunch numbers for these guys.” He says.

“You sure you’re not some secret mafia boss or something.”

“Geez nothing like that” He laughs again.

“Do you really have to leave today?” You ask him. “I still don’t know anything about you.” He smiles at you while you speak. “Just stay here today, we can play video games and do lazy things.”

“God you’re such a dork.” He says and you pout. “But I guess I could stay.”

Two hours later both of you are on the couch playing Mariokart.

“I just noticed that this game sucks.” You say.

“Says the person who wanted to play the said game.” John snickers as you fall off rainbow road into the dark abyss of space.

You pause the game. “This game is Satan’s gift to humans.”

“Nah your skills are.” He says back and you swat him at the back of his head. 

“Watch your mouth Egbert.” 

“Fine.” He drops the controller to the floor and decides that your lap seems like a good pillow for his head. “What now though?”

“I don’t know, what do you want to do?” This dialog kind of sounds like something out of a shitty romcom or a good porno.

“Well.” He looks up at you. “Would it be alright if we just sat and talked for a little while?” He asks almost tentatively. “And in exchange for your time I can give you this killer smile.” He grins and you can’t help but smile back.

“Yeah that’s okay.” You say. “As long as you promise not to break my little heart and ditch me everyday.” You add dramatically and he does this weird (cute) gigglesnort. 

“I kind of have to go to work to get money Dave.” 

“Yeah I know but can you at least come home at decent times.”

“You sound like a heartbroken housewife.” He tells you.

“Yeah well maybe I am, and if you don’t come home at earlier hours we are getting a divorce young man.” He laughs again.

“Since when were we married?”

“Ever since I let you live at my humble abode.”

Your playful banter goes on for a long while before both of you get hungry and you offer to make him lunch, predictably the lunch you make tastes like shit but he eats it anyways.

\---

It has been a month since you let John live with you and it has been amazing.

The two of you started growing closer and you wouldn't have it any other way.

You learned a lot of things about him. He likes dumb movies. He is shit at programming computers. He plays the piano like it is second nature to him. He learned some things about you too. How you rap to yourself when you think he can’t hear you. How you have a bit of an obsession with photography and preserving dead things.

It is all so wonderful.

Until you start feeling things.

When he would lie down on you on the couch your heart would do flips. When he would smile at you your brain would just stop functioning. His laugh was music to your ears and his voice was something you could never get tired of. 

When he left, you would feel lonelier than ever. When he wasn't with you, you felt like nothing.

You didn't let it show though, you didn't need your feelings getting in the way of the friendship that you already had.

But then he starts to act a bit weird. He doesn't turn you into his personal pillow when the two of you are on the couch. He stops himself when he laughs. His smiles start to look forced.

A week afterwards he starts avoiding you.

He goes back to his routine of leaving before you wake up and returning long after you have fallen asleep.

And it hurts more than anything.

You wake up at some ungodly hour of the morning just to catch him.

He opens the door and steps inside and for some reason he has that look in his eyes again, the look he had when you first saw him. He looks like he has given up.

He sees you and he starts.

“John.” It is dark but you can see how pale he is, how tired he looks.

“Oh…..Hi Dave.”

“Did I do something wrong?” You ask. If you did something wrong then this would be over so quickly, all you would have to do is never do it again then he won’t have to avoid you anymore.

“Oh god no, you did nothing wrong.”

“Then why are you avoiding me?” His face drops even more.

“I’m not avoiding you-“

“Then what are you doing? You better not be doing anything dangerous at your job or-“ While you were speaking you hadn’t noticed that he closed the distance between you two. He hugged you and stopped your sentence.

“It’s nothing like that.” He murmurs into your ear. “I’m not doing anything too dangerous and I am definitely not avoiding you,” 

“Then why-“ He pulls away and looks you in the eye. He is so close to you.

“I can’t tell you.”

“Why? Just tell me what the problem is then I’ll fix it.”

“No you can’t fix this Dave.” He says. “Let’s just say I fell and now I don’t know how to get out.”

“What are you-“ 

He leans forward and you swear that time stops.

As fast as it starts it ends. It’s almost as if he is running again.

He looks away as if he committed a horrible crime and you do the only thing that comes to mind.

He makes a surprised noise but he quickly goes with it, wrapping his arms around your neck while you run a hand through his hair. You start walking backwards and he goes along with you, never breaking the kiss, you manage to fall backwards onto the couch and he lands on top you.

He pulls away, face flushed and slightly panting. He looks at you, so many things flashing in those eyes, fear, skepticism, hope. 

His walls are down and what you do now can either make or break him.

You wrap your arms around him and pull him closer.

“Dave?”

“Yeah?”

He doesn't say anything after that but you don’t mind. You think that everything that needs to be said has already been said.

You drift off to sleep.

\---

When you wake up, it is dawn and sunlight creeps into the room. 

You look to the beautiful person asleep on your chest, the rays of sunlight accentuating his features perfectly. It almost looks golden.

**Author's Note:**

> i cant seem to write anything other from johndave, i think this might be a problem


End file.
